


sex for breakfast

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, EreJeanWeek2k19, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, inappropriate uses of butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Jean gives Eren sass over breakfast, and gets into deeper trouble than he bargained for.





	sex for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfeathers/gifts), [alphaofallcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/gifts), [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



> This is a thank you gift to inkonice, attraversiamo and alphaofallcats for organising the [erejeanweek2k19](http://erejeanweek2k19.tumblr.com)!  
> Also it can be viewed as a VERY late entry for day 7: danger

“Fuck yes!” With a deep and satisfied groan, Jean comes after another perfect flick of Eren’s wrist. A couple of moments tick by while he basks in the afterglow.

But gradually, he becomes aware of the unwavering presence of Eren’s decidedly very hard dick in his ass… combined with the niggling feeling that something is _very_ off about the way they fucked.

He’s given Eren some shit or other over breakfast, and okay, it _did_ end with him being manhandled onto the table with his pants pulled down… but instead of having the bratty attitude fucked right out of him, Jean’s been brought to climax swift and easy. Eren knows just how he likes it, each thrust was perfectly aimed, his hand on Jean’s cock so precise he couldn’t even find it in himself bitch when he discovered they were using butter - butter! - for lube.

But now he had his quick and unspectacular orgasm, and Eren’s cock is still hot and throbbing inside of him, and Jean swallows as the thought strikes him that maybe he’s in more trouble than he bargained for. Cautiously, he peels an eye open to meet a gaze that is patient but positively predatory. Like a panther waiting to pounce.

Eren’s arms cage him in, and although he is taller by a good couple of inches, Jean suddenly feels tiny. 

“Did you have fun, baby boy?” Eren purrs, his voice pure sex. Jean’s cock, spent as it is, gives a traitorous twitch that doesn’t go unnoticed. Eren’s filthy grin widens.

“But daddy didn’t have his fill yet… you can be a good boy for daddy and hold on a little longer, can’t you?”

Jean’s limbs go weak and heavy, and the breath gets caught in his throat. That is a typical Eren - fuck him nice and easy until he’s sated, then let “daddy” take over to pound him into next week, until he’s an overstimulated, incoherent mess. A wave of _want_ surges up in him, raw and needy. He wants to be good for daddy, oh how he wants. Wants daddy to use him for his own pleasure, use him like the fucktoy he trained him to be.

Eren runs a thumb along Jean’s chin, lust written all over his face, but patient. As rash and headstrong as he is in every other aspect, with Jean he has infinite patience. He’ll wait for as long as it takes for Jean to make up this mind, and if Jean says no, he’ll pull out and then get them both into the bathtub, no questions asked. 

The first time they stumbled over Jean’s daddy kink, it was nothing short of humiliating. Jean cried it out in the middle of things, and Eren went dead still. Hot and embarrassed, Jean tried to push him off, to get out and away, and to possibly drown himself in the shower. But Eren didn’t budge an inch. It irked Jean to no end that the shorter man had both more mass and strength than him, and was impossible to move if he didn’t want to move.

“Jean.” It was gentle but firm, like the fingers that got hold of his chin and made him gaze up reluctantly. “It’s okay. I promise.” There was fondness in his eyes, warmth. Not a hint of the amusement or judgement Jean had expected to see. “I’m…” Eren bit his lip and blushed. “Actually, it’s kind of hot.” He kissed an incredulous Jean’s lips. Mouthed his way along his jaw up to his ear. 

“So you want… you want daddy to take care of you, yeah?”

There was no way Jean could have suppressed the full body shiver running through him. 

Just as he can’t suppress it now. “Yes, daddy. I’ll… I’ll be good for you.” Anticipation makes his hair stand on end and his pulse speed up. A firm, warm kiss is his reward, and he melts into it. 

“Always such a good little slut for me, baby,” Eren breathes and pulls back until only the head of his cock remains inside Jean.

He slams back in, and Jean’s scream is caught in his throat. And then, Eren fucks him in earnest.

It’s incredibly intense and painful, and for a moment Jean can’t decide if it’s the good kind of painful or not. Breathes through it as good as he can, gulping mouthfuls of air. Eren isn’t so cruel to aim for his prostate or touch his poor, sensitive dick. Still, it feels like he’s going to come any moment, or piss, or maybe both.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby boy, so tight, taking my cock so well, fuck.” Eren’s hard thrusts send the kitchen table thumping rhythmically across the floor, dishes tumble and rattle. Something crashes to the floor, raining shards, but neither man registers the noise. Jean’s fingers dig deep into Eren’s upper arms, fingernails drawing blood. At some point, he starts getting hard again, and he’s close to giving up. It’s all too much, tension building that just can’t snap. Eren’s filthy praises are his lifeline. He soaks them up like oxygen. As long as daddy tells him what a good little bitch he is, how beautiful and strong, Jean can hold on a little longer. Just a little bit longer is all he needs to make daddy proud. 

“You’re doing so good baby, are you ready to take daddy’s cum?”

“Yes yes, daddy please! Please give me your cum!” Jean all but wails. Eren’s thrusts become erratic before he shoves himself in as deep as he can and comes with a low moan. Jean whimpers as he feels Eren filling him up in hot spurts. 

“Shh baby, I’ve got you. You did so well. Let me take care of you.” Eren places kisses on his mouth, his cheeks, his eyes, featherlight and apologetic after the rough treatment he’s given him. He replaces his cock with his fingers and searches for Jean’s prostate. His other hand closes around Jean’s cock and strokes it in a gentle rhythm.

Eren’s cum leaks from his abused hole, and the fingers inside of him make the most obscene squelching noises. Jean’s teetering on the edge, but it’s hard, so hard to come a second time. “Almost there, baby boy. You wanna come for daddy?” Yes, for daddy he can. Jean’s legs spasm and his cock twitches in Eren’s hand and he’s finally letting go.

“There you go, baby.” Eren knows better than to milk him through it, holds his hands still as Jean comes in soundless, breathless perfection, body taut like a bow.

And then promptly bursts into tears.

The first time, it freaked Eren out, but by now he knows it’s just Jean letting go of all the tension, the scene, everything. He gathers Jean in his arms, carries him to the bedroom with a lack of effort that should be aggravating but instead feels reassuring. Curls himself around him protectively, fingers combing Jean’s sweat soaked hair. Murmurs sweet praises and love confessions into his skin.

Jean clings to him like an overgrown koala, his head empty safe for the tears. Finally, they subside and Eren’s words filter through. It feels like floating. He is safe, he is loved, basks in the attention he’s receiving. He aches in a dozen different places and he’s filthy, and soon they’ll need to clean themselves up and tidy up the mess they made in the kitchen. But these little concerns aren’t enough to disturb the peaceful buzz in his mind. 

“Hey.” Eren nudges him, a smile in his voice. “Don’t fall asleep again, we’ve only just had breakfast.”

“ _You_ had breakfast, I had my bones jumped by a savage beast.”

“Oh, you totally wanted your bones jumped.”

“Guilty as charged.” Jean yawns. “Nap? Please?” He sends Eren his best puppy eyes. 

Eren sighs in defeat. “Yes, yes, as you wish. How can you little shit always wrap me around your finger? God, I’m so whipped.”

Jean smiles, already half asleep.


End file.
